National Kissing Day
by Lapizza
Summary: Peridot has crush on Lapis, but doesn't know how to bring it up. Luckily for her Lapis is the one to take the first step. Human Au!


Peridot had been sitting on her seat after class had ended; she was waiting for Jasper so they could have lunch together along with their friends. While she was spacing out Lapis walked over her.

''Peri! Do you know what day it is?''

Peridot blushed at her nickname. All of her friends called her Peri, but Lapis was only one who made her tingle like this.

Lapis seemed somewhat nervous, fiddling with her hands and blushing slightly when asking the question.

''Why do you ask? Is something special happening today?''

Peridot was confused, it wasn't anyone's birthday, so what was it? Had she forgotten something?

She was waiting for her friends answer, but it seemed like cat had taken her tongue. Silence continued for few moments, it was like Lapis was having internal battle about answering Peridot.

''Lapis what is it? You can tell me, I won't bite''

Peridot was trying to speed things along, Jasper would soon be here and she was getting hungry.

Lapis took deep breath and swooped down, quickly kissing Peridot on the lips. After getting back up she turned away and ran.

Peridot was stunned, that was not what she had been expecting and it took few moments for her to actually register what happened.

''Damn!''

Blonde girl stood up and started running after Lapis only to smack into Jasper.

''What are you doing? Where's Lapis?''

Jasper was annoyed by her friend; it wasn't like Peridot to run in class and smack into other people.

Peridot weighted her options; she could explain what happened and make Jasper help her find Lapis or she could save time by just ditching her and explain later.

''No time, I need to find Lapis''

''What? Wait a second Peridot!''

Before Jasper could react Peridot was already gone and she was left there confused. She decided to search for her other friends after retrieving Peridot's lunch, there was no point just standing there looking dumb.

Meanwhile Peridot was trying to find Lapis. She had checked every corner of the school including courtyard, only place left was park near their school.

Park was nearby so Peridot had a chance to think about what happened with Lapis. Kiss had taken her by surprise and now she was wondering what it meant. Had it been just a joke? Maybe Jasper had dared Lapis to kiss her? If that was the case why did she run away? Peridot had many questions and no one to answer them.

''Peridot? What are you doing here?''

Lapis was surprised, she was sure Peridot would hate her because of that kiss. Yet there she was, beautiful as ever making her heart beat quicken. This wasn't good, what if Peridot was here to yell at her?

Time stood still while to girls stared at each other, both waiting for other to say something.

''What did that kiss mean?''

Question was simple, but Lapis was having troubles answering it. She was having hard time finding the words that would portray her feelings correctly.

''It means that I enjoy everything about you. Your smile, eyes, hair, way you walk, everything. It means that whenever I think of you my heart start pounding in my chest so hard I'm sure everyone around me can hear it. It means that you are the last person I think about when I go to sleep and first person I think about in the morning''

There were tears in her eyes, this was moment of truth. Lapis had never been this nervous in her whole life, she felt sick to her stomach.

''Why didn't you tell me sooner? I love you too Lapis!''

Peridot launched towards Lapis, afraid that she would lose blue haired if she waited any longer.

Lapis who had not been expecting this lost her balance, successfully taking both of them down and into the shallow pond behind her.

''This reminds me of our first meeting''

Peridot had soft smile on her face. They had first met in this same park; Peridot had been running after a butterfly when she collided into Lapis.

''You never told me what day it was''

Lapis gave a sly smile and guided Peridot's face towards hers.

''Happy National Kissing Day, Peri''

Lapis connected her lips with Peridot's, this time giving her proper kiss instead a peck.


End file.
